Wind Waker Wanabe
by AJ1ri
Summary: A story I don't remember writing. A typical self insertion story, or is it? I forgot the plot. R&R if you please, or if you don't please.


**Prologue  
**

_Outset Island__ (1 year before Wind Waker)_

Link was sleeping peacefully on the grass. Life was always peaceful on Outset Island, sometimes Link thought it was too peaceful. There was nothing to do really, so most of the time he would just sleep. The only thing he had to look forward to was his birthday in a month. Outset Island was small and there were few people living there, in fact, there was only four houses, and no one was his age, the closest one was his little sister who was half his age, needless to say he did not have many friends. He usually wished something interesting would happen, just not like this.

_Sacred Realm_

A black haired boy wearing blue pants made from a fabric never seen on the Great Sea and a short sleeve shirt bearing the image of a white imp with blue eyes and the hat of a chief next to some mysterious writing in an unknown language _**(**__Everyone Needs A Little Dough__**)**_, floated in darkness.

"Where the hell am I? This has to be a dream."

A seductive voice responded, "This is no dream young warrior, I have brought you here to grant your wish as a celebration of the bay of your birth."

"Who said that?" the boy was cautious yet intrigued by the feminine voice, even more so when a beautiful woman appeared to claim the voice. A perfect, fully developed body, only fit for a goddess, shining ruby eyes, and that long, golden hair, not a golden blond but actual gold, she had to be a goddess. "And who, may I ask, are you whose beauty is only befitting the title of goddess?"

"You may call me Sapphire."

"Sapphire? Balancing your Ruby eyes? And am I to assume that is not your true name?"

"You certainly are intelligent, especially for one of that world."

"Why thank you, Lady Sapphire, this is certainly more satisfying then a celebration were mass produced object are given as gifts to create a false happiness."

"So it seems, and the best is yet to come. Now speak your wish and I shall grant it."

"Though you appear to no my wish all ready, I shall do as you command. I wish to adventure in new worlds."

"You may never be able to return to your world, is that all right?"

"It would be a lie if I said yes, but every thing has a price and I will except this one. Besides, I doubt my wish only would be enough reason for you to grant it , that suggest my wish coincides with the wishes of others."

Sapphire only smirked at his words, "Very well, however that form will not due for your first destination." She began to glow, held out her hands, and then he began to glow and change. His ears be came pointed, his clothes were replaced with a red tunic, black cloth pants, brown boots, and a pair of gloves. For the first time his eyes were seen and they glowed a sinister yellow. "The transformation is complete now it is time to part. Though you will have a year before the real adventure begins I suggest you use your time wisely. Now, go on to your new destination young warrior."

"Please, fell free to call me Void, Lady Sapphire."

"Very well then, Lord Void." She once again glowed, but he did not. Instead gravity took hold and Void fell into the darkness below and vanished from sight. An almost evil grin appeared on Sapphire's face, "Payback."

_Outset Island_

Link was still sleeping when he sister Aryll came to fetch him for lunch. He was half asleep so it took him awhile to stand up. Once he did he notice what sounded like some one falling, but the sound was coming above him. He looked up and as he did some thing slammed him back in to the ground.

* * *

AN: It was hidden among older files and apparently features early version of two characters I am still working on. Thought I'd share it, not sure if I'll continue it, don't even remember the plot. On the bright side, this reminded me that my OC Void started off as a self insertion character, he no longer is, in fact I'm not sure what he is any more, I have three versions of him at the moment, a Hero, a Demi-God, and and the ultimate trashcan (not even a black hole can escape!)!


End file.
